The Apartment
by rosegoldfocus
Summary: Maya Hart had only wanted a place to stay when she began to attend NYU, and her childhood friend had offered her just that. Did she mean to fall in love with her roommate who also happened to be her other roommate's boyfriend? No. But she did anyway. au, lucaya, riarkle, no ship wars please, R&R! (A)
1. New Roomate?

_**Chapter One; New Roomate?**_

" _Farkle, are you sure this is such a good idea?"_

Farkle Minkus sighed for the who-knows-how-many time that day as he balanced the iPhone between his cheek and shoulder while trying to hold the several bags of groceries in one hand, fumbling for the right key in the other, "Yes, I'm positive. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked you to move in, would I?"

" _Right…"_ Came the reply on the other end of the phone after a moment of silence.

As he stumbled into the apartment, he threw the keys on the table next to the door and slid the phone back into his hand, "Look, I'll call you back later. Bye." And before the girl on the other end of the line could even reply, he ended the call and began to stumble into the kitchen. "Oh, no, I don't need any help, don't worry about it," He called to the two curled up on the sofa watching something on the tv.

"If you insist," The blonde boy shrugged without even looking at him, earning a slap from his girlfriend next to him as she stood.

"I'll help," She offered as she moved over to Farkle who had just begun to unpack the items. "Thanks, Riley," He smiled before turning to place the bread in his hand away.

The pair worked in silence for a while before Riley finally asked with her back to him, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

Farkle, who had been watching Riley make her way around the kitchen, crinkled his eyebrows in confusion for a moment before realising what she was talking about, "Oh, Maya. Yeah, remember we were thinking about having a fourth roommate to help with rent and stuff?" Riley nodded. "Well, I offered it to her and she accepted."

Riley paused for a moment, licking her lips as she turned to him, "You just offered a room in our apartment to some random girl?"

"She's not a 'random girl'," He defended. "She's the daughter of one of my dad's high school friends. I've known her since I was like twelve but she moved when she was thirteen. We used to be really close but then she moved away and I didn't see her again until I heard she was moving her for college."

Blinking, Riley replied with a simple, "Oh," and continued to unpack the rest of the groceries. Knowing that Riley wasn't going to be saying much more to him, Farkle continued on anyway.

* * *

A buzz echoed throughout the apartment. Riley was the only one awake at that time (even though it was closing in on noon) and skipped towards the box mounted on the wall. Pressing the buzzer, she spoke into the intercom, "Hello?"

"Oh," The feminine voice on the other end sounded a little surprised. "I was looking for Farkle's apartment. Do I have the right one?"

"Farkle Minkus?" Riley asked. "Yeah, this is his apartment. Who's this?"

"Maya, Maya Hart," The voice replied as a wave of realisation washed over Riley. _This_ was the girl that Farkle had been telling them about for about a week now. The box buzzed again, "Uh, hello?"

"Oh, sorry," Riley pressed the button that allowed entrance, "Come on up."

No more than two minutes later, a knock echoed throughout the main room as Riley opened the door to reveal a short, blonde. The two studied each other for a moment, Maya having long, wavy blonde hair that had some strands neatly twisted back from her face and pinned delicately with a long trench coat covering up a long sleeved white lacey shirt with black jeans and knee-high boots. Her eyes were a sharp, icy blue, staring straight at Riley as she offered out her hand, "I'm Maya."

As their two hands connected, the brunette couldn't help but notice how cold the other woman's hand was, "Riley, Riley Matthews." She watched as the blonde froze for a moment, seemingly trying to recognise something about Riley but came to a blank.

"I'm here to see Farkle, you know, about the room?" Maya asked as if Riley didn't have a clue what was going on.

Opening the door a little wider, Riley allowed the blonde to step inside, "Actually, he's still asleep but-" Maya cut her off mid-sentence, "Could I go wake him up? I know exactly how to get him up."

Riley was, admittedly, a little taken back by this request but found herself nodding anyway, "It's the first door on the right," She told Maya, pointing down the hallway and then watched for a moment as the girl quickly made her way down the hallway and then listened as she heard Farkle's surprised shout from his room.

Shaking her head, she turned and began to make herself a cup of coffee, knowing she would need the boost later.

* * *

 **This is just a first chapter I have going; I guess you could say more of a prologue. My chapters are longer than this but I don't know if I'm going to pick this up yet. I know I said my next story would be One-Hundred and Sixty-Eight Hours but I'm having a little trouble writing that at the moment. I'm curious, how many of you here are from SOA? If so hey! Your girl is officially 17 now (since last Sunday) whoop, whoop! Please be sure to leave me a review telling me what you thought!**


	2. Dinner Guests

_**Chapter Two; Dinner Guests  
**_

When Lucas finally emerged from his room around the one-thirty mark, Farkle had already given Maya a tour of the apartment, worked out what they were going to be doing in terms of rent and sat down at the table discussing what they had both missed in each other's lives since the last time they had seen each other all the while Riley listened on from the couch where she was pretending to watch a rerun of some program that she could care less about.

Pausing in his tracks as he entered from the hallway, Lucas stared at the back of the blonde's head, unfamiliar with who it was and noticing that she seemed to be in deep conversation with Farkle. Quickly regaining his composure, he made his way into the open kitchen and rummaged through the fridge.

After a moment, he realised that there was a pair of eyes on him and turned slowly, a packet of bacon in his hand and made eye contact with bright blue eyes. They held the contact for a moment before Lucas moved forward, extending his hand, "Hi, I'm Lucas, and I have no idea who you are?" Even though he had lived in New York for several years, he still hadn't fully shaken off his Texan accent, something Maya picked up on.

"Maya Hart, I'm your new roommate," She took his hand lightly. "I've known Farkley here a long time and well here I am, Huckleberry."

The blonde's eyebrows creased together at the nickname as he mouthed, ' _huckleberry?_ '. Maya simply laughed at him and explained, "The accent? Where are you from, Sundance, Texas?"

"That would be correct, Ma'am," Lucas picked up on her little game, tipping an invisible hat towards her. She just nodded in approval.

"Well, Farkle, as much fun as I've had here, I have to meet my mom and dad for some dinner that they wanted me to go to with them tonight. And for that, I've got to drive back to Philly to pick them up since I've got their car while mines in the shop," Maya told him as she stood and grabbed her coat that she had neatly placed over the back of the couch.

Once she had slipped it on, she stepped forward to kiss Farkle on the cheek, "I'll call you sometime and figure out when I should start moving my stuff in." Turning, she began digging through her bag for a set of keys before finally making her way out the door, but not before adding a, "Bye Riley. Bye Lucas. It was nice meeting you both," With a small wave as she shut the door.

The trio didn't speak for a moment before Farkle finally asked, "Well, what do you think of her?"

"She seems nice enough," Lucas piped up. "Although I only spoke like three sentences to her."

"Riley?"

"Huh?" The brunette asked, finally pulling her 'attention' away from the screen, although she had been deep in thought as to why she was acting the way she was at the interaction between Maya and Farkle. "What did you say?"

"What did you think of Maya?" He repeated for her, giving her a funny look. Most of the time, she was a great listener.

"I don't know her well enough to give a detailed thought on her yet, but from what I do know, she's sweet," Riley shrugged. "I guess I'll have to get to know her a bit better first but maybe we could be really good friends one day."

* * *

"So why are we having this dinner tonight?" Riley asked her mother as she sat at the wooden bench they had had for what felt like forever, watching her mother jump between different pots.

"Because," Topanga started, not even turning. "Your Uncle Shawn is coming over and he's bringing his wife and daughter. We haven't seen him in years so we're going to catch up."

"Oh, right," Riley didn't say anymore, instead rising from the bench and making her way down the hallway to where her old bedroom was. Since she had moved out a little over a year ago, the room was fairly empty, except for the old bed that she had had most of her life and a few nick-knacks that she had left when she moved out, most of her stuff being in the shared apartment.

She hadn't seen her uncle Shawn for years, since she was at least ten, and when she had seen him, he didn't have a kid then so they must have been under nine.

Picking up the remote from the bedside table, she switched the TV on, flicking through a few channels before finally settling on a random talk show. Losing interest quickly, Riley unlocked her phone, responding to a text message from Farkle asking where she had placed the sugar that morning and then proceeded to check her conversation with Lucas. She had sent him a text not too long ago and her was fairly good at replying quickly, but for some reason that day, he hadn't even read the message.

Shrugging, assuming that he was just busy, Riley locked the phone, chucked it to the side and stood. Making her way towards the duffle bag she had placed in the bay window – she was staying the weekend at her parent's house after her mother had begged her for about a week to come see them – and dug through it for something nicer than her sweats.

It took a few minutes but she finally settled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Once she had slipped them on, her mother called her from the main room along with her brother, announcing that their guests had arrived.

Riley tossed her hair a little before plugging her phone into the wall, skipping out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

As she turned the corner into the main room, she immediately recognised the man – her uncle Shawn. Okay, so maybe he wasn't her uncle by blood but her father and him had been best friends _forever_ and they were practically brothers. If she was honest she wished she had a friendship like that.

Slightly behind him was a blonde, shorter woman. From where Riley was standing she could tell that the smile on her face that she was nervous as she shook hands with her parents.

Finally, Shawn's eyes turned towards her and she smiled a little, "Hey uncle Shawn."

"Riley?" He asked, jokingly squinting at her. "Are you sure you're Riley? The last time I saw you, you were this tall," He held a hand at hip-height. "Now look at you."

"Well, I am nineteen," She smiled at him as they hugged briefly before he turned towards Auggie. "And look at you, you are defiantly not as small as I remember you to be."

"This is Katy, my wife," Shawn gestured to the blonde behind him who smiled at both of them. "And, I don't know where Maya is."

Something clicked in Riley's mind as she repeated the name, "Maya?"

And as if she was summoned, the blonde appeared in the doorway.

* * *

 **So, I took forever to update, didn't I? Yeah, college is a pain in the butt but also I was trying to figure out what to write for this chapter. It hass been sitting half written for at least a week now but I finally wrote something for it. To be honest, I am not sure I like this chapter, let me know what you think of it. You guys went nuts over the last chapter, so if I could get that kind of response again, I would love it but I don't really mind if I don't get the same amount of reviews (it was a lot). Okay, I am gonna dash and leave this here for you. Make sure you let me know what you thought and see you next chapter :P**


End file.
